Lavinia's Birthday
by Boom-De-Ada-Boom-De-Ada
Summary: Just a little thing I thought about it my spare time. I will warn you it is sad, so stock up on happy stuff. I will not, however, tell you what it is about, you must read it first. Oh and don't forget to Reveiw. It makes my entire day!


**Hi everyone. It's me! Well it's time for another one of my sad stories. For those of you who are not familiar with my work, feel free to read "Vengeance" Which was my first fanfiction. This is only my second, so bare with me people. **

**Also Reveiw! I need to show my sister that my fanfictions are not failures! It takes 2 seconds, and it makes my day!**

**Oh ya and Characters and stuff go to the writers who spend SO much time studying this...but forgot to remember that the word "Hello" was not invented until the 1800's. Oh well!**

**

* * *

**The king sat on his thrown awaiting his daughter to enter. He had to break the news to her. Lavinia's Birthday was approaching fast, and Lavina was, as usual, very excited. But His Majesty was not so thrilled. He had just gotten word that he must attend a very important meeting in a country that wasn't to far, but far enough away that he would have to leave early. As in the day before Lavinias Birthday, and he wouldn't be back until a week later. Although he didn't really mind missing it, Lavinia had been known to have some wild birthdays, He was sure she would be upset.

"Yes father?" Asked Lavinia as she entered the room. Caradok had most of his workers in the room, and his knights. Even though he had already told them, he thought they should be there. Caradok sighed a bit when she entered, but then returned to his normal kingly look, as most of the royal court was in the room.

"Lavinia I hate to tell you this but…I have just gotten word that I must go to a foreign kingdom immediately. I'm afraid I'll have to miss your Birthday." He said nodding his head a bit. He looked down at Lavinia to see that she did not look sad, but her expression had softened. She had a sort of glossy look to her, almost like a China Doll.

"Alright." She said eventually and then began to leave. Caradok was a bit taken aback by this and noticed that everyone else in the room seemed to be shocked as well.

"That's it?" He asked curiously. Lavinia turned to face him.

"What do you mean father?" She asked. He shrugged lightly.

"I thought you would be hurt by this news, or at least mildly upset. I didn't expect…well that." Lavinia just looked at him with this odd expression on her face. Not confused, but not completely understanding.

"Why would you think that?" She asked after a silence that felt like hours, but was really only a few moments. She didn't wait for her father to answer, however, as she seemed to know the answer already. "Father, I want you to look at me. Really look at me for the first time and see me as I really am." And he did. He looked at her and finally saw what everyone else saw. His daughter was about to be 16 and had turned into a beautiful young woman.

"Father, I'm not 7 any more. I'm not that little girl who would stay up for hours every night, waiting for you to come and read me a story, only to cry myself to sleep when you never came. The one who would sit next to you for hours while you did something, because you promised that after you were done you would play with me. Just to have you find something more important that you had to do. The girl who would set days for you and me to spend the time together, just the two of us, only to be utterly disappointed when you never came." The king could feel his eyes beginning to prick with tears. "It seemed there was always something else you had to do, something that was far more important then me. And I became used to it, because while other parent's jobs are both being a Parent, and their profession, yours was just being a King." By now everyone was feeling tears rise to their eyes. "So no father, I'm not upset. Because to me, this is just another one of your disappointments." And with that she turned around, and left the room with the long silence which followed, only to be broken by the His majesty getting up and walking into his study.

He had suddenly begun thinking of everything that he hadn't done for his family, everything he had missed, and everything he had forgotten. He wished bitterly that he could go back redo, and relive everything. But he had learned the hard way, that you only get to live life once. So enjoy what little time you have.


End file.
